Right Kind Of Wrong
by BeeTheRainbowWriter
Summary: This is set during "Stop Team Go!" It's about the Art Museum that Kim and Shego go to and also how they spend their evening togehter. Longest KiGo story! Fluffy KiGo goodness! One Shot! Rated T because I worry about content! Read and Review please!


"_Hey Ronster! We where just talking about you!"_

"_Two for one coupon! Museum!"_

She smiled as she tilted her head, looking at the painting "What do you think this one is about, sweetie?" she asked and the redhead tilted her head as well. "Love. But, more pointedly, two girls in love." She explained and felt a blush cross her cheeks.

"Oh Kimmie! That's nothing to blush about. That's actually my sexuality too. I bet you never knew that one!" The pale green woman giggled softly and looked at the teen with wide eyes. "No freaking way!" She heard her gasp and she laughed louder before sitting on one of the benches.

"Umm, Kimmie did you never partake in those fights with me? What do you think those where about sweetie? Me constantly straddling you? HELLO!" She said loudly and people looked. Miss Go, as she was going by now, blushed and remembered it was a museum of art. She patted the spot next to her and the stunned teen sat down, looking ahead at the pictures of girls in love.

"Shego, are you serious?" She asked and Miss Go nodded, smiling warmly. "Well, of course. I don't hate you, Kim. Not even when I am being a meanie head and fighting you so hard. I sometimes agonize if I hurt you too bad. It's really terrible to get sympathy pains when I can't even see what damage I did. Anyways, I only work with Drew to see you. I would've quit long ago and retired if the fighting wasn't so fun!" She explained and looked at the picture, it was perfect and she could see the green and red in it.

She giggled and looked at the still shocked Kim "We're so going dancing tonight, Kimmie. You hear?" she said and took her hand, leading her from the museum. Kim was too stunned and too deep in thought to do more then nod, Shego cared for her! Worried for her! Was… attracted to her?

* * *

"Hurry up, Kimmie! I could've ran a mara-" She started but was interrupted by the young woman stepping out in a really tight green dress that stopped at her knees and showed off perfectly sculpted legs. "What a knock out! No wonder that id-" She stopped herself and clasped her hand over her mouth, not wanting to insult Ron to Kim.

Kim looked at Shego in return, she was in a nice black dressy shirt and a matching small skirt. It was really nice to her Amazonian like body, pale green skin, and… her knock out bust line. "Let's go! I wanna show my date off!" Shego said and winked before leading her to the club. The Green Light Club which made Kim laugh, naturally.

"What?" Shego said once they where in and put on a puppy dog pout, trying to make her like it. "I do like it!" Kim promised above the loud music. But she knew Shego didn't listen as she pulled her out into the dance floor and started dancing with her, they where pressed close and Kim found herself loving it.

"I really do like you Kimmie. You're just a bit silly when it comes to making any moves. I've been waiting since day one. No avail. Why do you think I am trying to let Stevie down easy? Why do you think I hate Ron so much? I know that's bad but I am sorry. I just can't help but dislike him. 'Specially with what you did at Bueno Nacho. Kissing him in front of me, Kimmie? Ouchie. But it's okay. Cause I know you ditched him for me tonight and I win this round. I also know you probably dream about me like I do about you. I hope you've heard all of this Kimmie because I've never been strong enough to say it. Never. Not when I want to most and not when I see in your eyes that you have something to say to me. I want to hold you all of the time when I hurt you. I feel so bad when I hurt you. I hate when Drakken made that drone guy to hurt you. God, that was the worst ever. I had no idea though Kimmie! I swear! Oh, I hurt so badly after that.. I had to hide it though. I was stupid and acted smug and like I knew all about it because my heart was shattered for you! Oh Kimmie… My princess… My pumpkin…"

Shego had pressed her lips to Kim's ear and had told her all of this, at the end the woman was shuddering and crying and her arms where wrapped around her.

Kim was frozen but she held Shego, tears in her own eyes, and stroking her long black hair. "Shh Shego, I know. Shh. My sweet Shego. My perfect Shego." She mumbled, her voice working on it's own now as she wanted to address her.

"I like you too Shego. Y'know you're just as bad at making a first move. I have also been waiting since day one. I've been waiting to see if I really am into a girl. More specifically you. I never wanted to date Ron, I've been trying to break up since our first kiss. It was such a mistake and I feel so bad. I was testing if I could like a guy and he's such a good friend.. I hate everyone around you. All of them. You have no idea how many times that I growl mentally and want people to stay away from what's mine. The kiss I am sorry for, I never feel anything with them. It's just second nature. I did ditch him and I told him we have to talk tomorrow. With you in my life like this.. We've been on like eight dates in a day. I do dream about you which always frustrates me. I heard you loud and clear, sweetie, and I'll listen to that over and over again in my head. I was never strong enough, never, myself. I wanted to be. I so wanted to be. When I hurt you I want to hold you and nurse you and fix everything. The drone guy was another tester. To see if I liked a guy. I pictured you every time I was with him. I felt terrible. It only hurt because after it was over I needed you. Oh Shego! I needed you so bad. I needed you to take care of me and tell me you love me. But you're here now and I am keeping you in my life."

Kim had taken them to a booth and, in the middle of talking, Shego had pulled the younger and lighter girl onto her lap and placed her head in the crook of her neck.

"So… does this mean we can't fight anymore?" Shego asked softly and looked at Kim who laughed "But…" "I don't mean hurting! Just..the wrestling and stuff." Shego cut her off and Kim lifted her face. "So keeping the wrestling and stuff." She whispered before kissing her.

Shego pulled the girl tightly to her and could hear the song playing in the club, she pulled back and started laughing. Kim listened before laughing as well and kissing her again. Shego got up and swayed with Kim to the song.

"_You walk in and my strength walks out the door,_

_Say my name and I can't fight it anymore,_

_I know I should go but I need your touch just too damn much,_

_Loving you, _

_Isn't really something I should do,_

_Shouldn't want to spend my time with you,_

_I should try to be strong,_

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong…_

_Baby you're the right kind of wrong!"_

"Yeah, just like the song Shego, you're the right kind of wrong." She whispered and kissed her a third time.


End file.
